


Innocent Sin

by FIR_button



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Blackmail, Dubious Consent, M/M, Voyeurism, ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FIR_button/pseuds/FIR_button
Summary: “我有一件事要拜托哥。”
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, implied Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Kudos: 1





	Innocent Sin

0.

夏天。

邻居家妈妈今天拎着年糕汤上⻔了，另一只手里领着自己的儿子。

那个小孩儿你⻅过几面，在同学面前很爱出⻛头的样子，一⻅到你却总是低下头，别开视 线，让你忍不住反省自己到底做过什么坏事。

你在楼上隐约听⻅女人恳切的声音，有些聒噪。不一会儿你母亲叫你下去，说那孩子要上初 三了，伯母很担心。

还不容你反对，母亲就念叨起来。 “你呀，一天在家里，不是听什么吵得要命的磁带就是画画，这么闲的话不如帮帮弟弟吧。

小时候还和你一起玩过的，记得吗?”

你含糊地点点头，其实并没摸到任何记忆的碎片。

之后伯母走了，他跟在你身后进了房间，抓着书包带站在屋子中央。

你示意他坐下，“有什么作业，拿出来吧。”

这时候你才第一次看⻅这孩子抬头，虽然是乖巧地闭着嘴，恭顺地低头，但眼睛却并没那么 老实，倔强地盯着，仿佛较着一股劲似的。

他并不是你平常会⻅到的漂亮孩子，像个乡下的􏰁小子匆匆忙忙被责令换上精致的制服。 “作业都做完了。”  
“那是有辅导班的练习吗?”  
“也都做完了。”

“还有什么要学习的?”  
“没有。” 你的耐心逐渐耗尽，“是来捣乱的吗?枉费伯母一片苦心了。既然都做完了就回去吧。” “不...不是，”他石面一样的表情终于松动了，“是我求妈带我来的。”

他偷偷瞄了你一眼，才继续说下去:“有一件事，不能让妈知道。哥是很值得信任的人，所 以才找了这个借口。”

比起无聊的初中生秘密，你更在意另一句话，“是吗?明明没有和我说过话?” “不是，哥...不记得了...?”

你忍不住皱眉，疑心他到底是哪学来的这些成年人的把戏，胃里翻腾了几下，最后你站起来 拉开房⻔。

“回去吧，我没时间陪小孩胡闹。”

在你把他一把推出去的时候，他拉住了你的袖子，被你反射性地甩开。也许是感知到了你的 厌恶，他噗通跪在地上，手扶着膝盖，把毛绒绒的后脑勺和一小截细嫩的脖子露给你:“哥 愿意帮我的话，要我做什么都可以，我会给哥擦鞋，跑腿，模仿螳螂逗哥笑。”

“真的吗?”你看着他这副虫子一样卑微的样子，突然玩心大起。

“说到就一定做到。”

“好，那么作为约定，亲我的鞋子吧。”

他的后背明显地僵住了，更让你觉得好笑。在你以为他会放弃离开的时候，他趴下去，柔软 的嘴唇印在你的脚尖上，额发扫在脚背上，给脊椎送去一阵战栗。

1.

他每次来时都已经完成了功课，留下眼底两道阴影，把书本摆在桌子上作出学习的样子，然 后换上另一套张扬得多的衣服翻出窗外。

为了不被母亲发现，他会在天擦黑的时候回来，借用你的浴室洗澡，然后换回干净乖巧的制 服。

你一开始并没有问他从窗子跳出去之后会去哪里，只知道他回来的时候总是看起来很开心。

不过这并不是什么难打听的秘密，母亲说昇炫在外面认识了不好的人，被家里禁足，唯一被 允许去的地方就是你家里。

也许是他快乐的样子过于碍眼，你要求他留宿在你家里，陪你睡觉。你知道他怕你，在你身 边也许觉都睡不好。

这是除了跑腿打杂之外你提的第一个要求，他拐弯抹⻆地找了许多借口想说服你换一个命 令，直到你厉声说:“如果不想做的话就快滚。”

于是他解开衬衫，爬到床上，面对着墙壁，好像要融进墙里一样。 你觉得不快，明明没有做什么，凭什么要被惧怕，躲避?

你假借去卫生间的功夫，把温度调到最低，看着他抱住胳膊，腿交叠在一起，蜷成一团。于 是你一点点挪过去，张开手臂，直到他顺服地被囚禁在你怀里。

空调不知道什么时候停了，温热的，柔软的身体，在夏天紧贴着彼此，沁出一层细密的汗 来。

第二天醒来时他顶着一对浓重的黑眼圈，精神不济，让你心情格外欢畅。

2.

他并不是每天都到你家里来，你们也极少说话。

直到有天你觉得不妥，喊住他:“等下。”

“怎么了?”

“明天来这里做作业吧。”

他抿着嘴不说话，很不愿意的样子。

“不然伯母问起补习的进度来我要怎么说?”

“那么决定好一个说辞不就可以了。”

“你把父母当傻子吗?”

你的声音不大，他仍是瑟缩了一下。第二天他一大早就来了，在你⻔口敲⻔，你刚睁眼，慵 懒地靠在床头，短裤褪下一半，疏解清晨的欲望。

3.

那之后连着好几天他都没有再来，你去了朋友工作室⻤混。 一起抽烟，喝酒，发梦，改了demo，在漫⻓的夏日里无限延伸却发现又回到原点。 “不觉得...突然疲倦了吗?”你说。 朋友吐了一口云雾将你掩埋:“你在家呆太久了，多出来聚聚。” “你是自己闲而已，不要拖着我，Top呢?”

“被女朋友放了鸽子，忙着消沉呢。” “...有趴再叫我。”

你逃了，被蚂蚁啄咬一般的心催促着你抬起步子，⻜奔到他家⻔口。 按下⻔铃的那一刻你知道这几乎等于举着白旗投降。

他开⻔时露出错愕的脸，没有如你预料的那样转身就逃，也没有装作无事发生，而是像水上 浮着的一小块木头一样，摇晃着，却不会沉下去。

就在你踌躇不定的时候，他的母亲及时地出现。

“哎呀，是志⻰啊，快进来吧。”

李昇炫家里比你想象得要小得多。

虽然是离得不远的邻居，但比起精心装修，常年维护打扫的自家房子，他的家则显得逼仄而 陈旧。女主人身上的衣服精致却过时，仿佛对过去的某些东⻄恋恋不舍似的。

伯母留你吃饭，念叨着生活琐事和他的学习。饭后你自告奋勇去刷碗，伯母揉揉你的脑袋， 邀你留宿，被他拦下了。

“我送哥回去吧。”

他背对着自己的母亲，几乎是恳求地看着你。

于是你说:“家离得很近，不打扰伯母了。”

出了⻔那段短短的距离硬是让你走出十几分钟来，即使他一句话也没有说。

你忍不住抬起他的下巴，在路灯下观察那张孩子气的脸，明明那么稚嫩，却刻上许多属于大 人的线条纹理。

“我都乖乖走了，不能奖励我一下吗?”你可怜巴巴地望着他，似乎真心实意感到沮丧似的。 他看向别处，“哥什么都有了，不要再闹我了。” “谁说的?连我的小奴隶都可以擅自离开主人，害得我跑出来找，我分明是一无所有的。” 他的身板在你吐出“奴隶”两个字时颤抖起来，让你忍不住幻想更多。 “如果哥是这么看我的话，那请忘掉我的请求吧。” “我是开玩笑呢，”你靠过去搂住他，“是太想昇炫了才这么说的。明天来我家吧，好不好?”

你用额头贴上他的，亲昵地蹭上去，回应他困惑的注视，然后又快又轻地在他额头烙下一 吻，他瑟缩着，却没有躲开。

那天晚上你躺在床上，兴奋地险些咬破嘴唇，但是你什么都没有做，在燥热中入睡，让火焰 在胸腔内翻腾，愈烧愈烈。

4.

之后的日子里你总是在危险的边界徘徊，以他绷紧神经却发现是虚惊一场时的傻样为乐。

你凑过去，却只是一个友好的拥抱;抬起手，却只落在肩膀上;在他洗澡时打开浴室⻔，却 只是把毛巾扔进篮子里。

他看你的眼神倒像是期待你鞭打他，占有他，用牙⻮在他大腿内侧留下印记。

你并不着急，看猎物在陷阱里无知又无措地走来走去也是狩猎的乐趣之一，这个过程越⻓， 就越有意思。

你有了新的乐趣。

他费尽心思，甘愿做你的小狗也要去⻅的那个人，是个男人。

你没有听过他用那种软糯的语气叫“哥”，拖⻓了尾音，怕撒娇的意味不够明显似的。

唇舌交缠的腻歪声响像是在空罐子里响起似的，你忍不住按了录音，听他黏糊糊地叫着，脆 生生的嗓子被打开了，泻出各种快乐的小声音和叫人害臊的污言秽语。

“哥是生病了吧，这里老肿得这么厉害...呀，得上医院才行。” 在你面前紧张得像个处子的家伙却熟练地吞吐着别的男人的性器，叫得比live结束后投怀送抱的果儿还骚。

你灌下一罐啤酒，讶异于自己竟被那貌似⻘涩的表象给骗住。这分明就是个魔⻤，吃人的妖 精，把那个男人死死搂在怀里，榨干他的精血，让他叫得仿佛自己才是被干的那个，还假惺 惺地抱怨:“哥...嗯......好过分。”

体内的那股火升腾着，带着毁灭的冲动呼之欲出，偏偏你太喜欢这样的声音，不能忍受给别 人听到，更不能忍受自己才是偷听的那个。你攥紧了拳头，把变形的啤酒罐扔进垃圾桶里。

你几乎能在舌尖尝到了，血的腥甜。

5.

你犹豫着怎么处理那段音频好—是拿来威胁他，还是采样放进歌里，又或是当面放给他听， 看他窘迫难堪的样子—他却主动送上⻔来，手里攥着你放进他包里的小小设备，压抑着怒火 和屈辱。

“哥为什么要这么做?”

你笑嘻嘻地凑过去拉他的手:“因为想你啊。昇炫都不跟我说话，有什么办法呢?” 他被你吓到了，手缩到身后。

你一点儿也不急，慢悠悠地站起来，靠近他，握住他藏到身后的手，好像把他搂在怀里似 的。

你贴在他耳边温柔地诉说着，你说给他一天时间考虑。你看着他垂下眼睛，睫毛颤动，脸颊 的皮肤像婴儿一样柔软。

“不用了，我只有一个条件。” “你现在是跟我谈条件的身份吗?”

“这个条件不答应的话，随便哥想怎么做就怎么做，即使被扫地出⻔流落街头，我都不会再 看哥一眼。”

“...说。” “不可以让他知道。”

不用他说明你也心知肚明这个“他”指的是谁，一阵强烈的挫败感袭来，你几乎是将“成交”两 个字咬碎了吐出来甩在他身上。

他柔顺得像个娃娃一样，你的手从布料下伸进去，他面无表情地躺在那儿，尽力扮演一个死 人，偶尔被你咬痛了发出轻微的嘶嘶声，⻘紫的瘀伤出现在胳膊上，侧腹上方，大腿后侧。

是在挑衅吗?逼你撕碎他吗?留下破烂的盔甲任你穿刺，自己却逃之夭夭。

这可不行。

你的牙⻮陷进他的皮肤里，舌头品尝渗出的血珠，用血红的双唇去吻他，断绝他的氧气，同 时抚弄他软趴趴地贴在大腿上的性器，让它很快湿润起来，可怜巴巴地淌着水，流进身后的 细缝里。

“睁开眼。”  
你喘着气命令他。  
“你偷偷地在想谁?” 他转开眼睛，避开你的责问，稚嫩的脸被汗水，亲吻和被打湿的头发弄得乱糟糟的。

“平时不是很喜欢的吗?这个。”你意有所指地顶了顶他，他闭着嘴不说话，却没藏得住咽口 水的动作。

“呀，我们昇炫饿了吗?”

手指伸进股间的秘处，那里已经违背主人的意愿，激动地打开了。

不看你的眼睛成了他最后的抵抗。

你灵巧的手指伸进去，游刃有余地探索着，他在你的手上高潮了三次，抖得像筛子一样，呼 吸凌乱着，喉咙里漏出压抑着的，绵⻓的呻吟。

“明明这么色，到底在装什么呀?”

“我呢，比起假装清纯的，更喜欢诚实的孩子。”

“从你第一天撒谎的时候起...”

说到这儿他终于看向你，抓着你的胳膊，无言地摇头，但是你并没注意，而是忙着把自己埋 进他滚烫的身体里。

“...我就想看到你...”  
他烫得像发了烧一样。  
“...赤裸的，真实的样子。” 你按住他的右手，握住另一只手腕，在手背上烙下一吻，然后疯狂地冲撞起来。 他终于崩溃地哭出来，呼吸的节奏都被侵入的频率主导。 “哥...哥不要了，疼，要死了!”

粘哒哒贴在腹部的性器倒说着另外一回事。 “哥...哈......哈...啊!......不能...不能呼吸了，救救我...”

他叫得嗓子都哑了，与录音里游刃有余的样子也不同，你被狂喜溢满了，这是那个人没⻅到 过的，只属于你的。

他卑鄙的，幼稚的，淫荡的灵魂，在你面前散了一地。


End file.
